Question: The first four terms in an arithmetic sequence are $x + y, x - y, xy,$ and $x/y,$ in that order. What is the fifth term?
Answer: Note that $(x - y) - (x + y) = xy - (x - y),$ which simplifies to $xy - x + 3y = 0.$  Solving for $x,$ we find
\[x = \frac{3y}{1 - y}.\]Also, $(x - y) - (x + y) = \frac{x}{y} - xy,$ which simplifies to
\[\frac{x}{y} - xy + 2y = 0.\]Substituting $x = \frac{3y}{1 - y},$ we get
\[\frac{3}{1 - y} - \frac{3y^2}{1 - y} + 2y = 0.\]This simplifies to $5y^2 - 2y - 3 = 0,$ which factors as $(y - 1)(5y + 3) = 0,$ so $y = 1$ or $y = -\frac{3}{5}.$

If $y = 1,$ then $x = \frac{3y}{1 - y}$ is not defined, so $y = -\frac{3}{5}.$  Then
\[x = \frac{3y}{1 - y} = \frac{3 (-3/5)}{1 + 3/5} = -\frac{9}{8}.\]Then the common difference of the arithmetic sequence is $(x - y) - (x + y) = -2y = \frac{6}{5},$ so the fifth term is
\[\frac{x}{y} + \frac{6}{5} = \frac{15}{8} + \frac{6}{5} = \boxed{\frac{123}{40}}.\]